


Maggie's Magic

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, otp, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: Alex has always thought her girlfirend has magic hands. And she is sure that their friends would probably be shocked if they knew just in how many semi-public places she and Maggie has had sex.Or, the tale of the six times Maggie has made Alex come in the most random places, and the one time Alex has returned the favor back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> Before you read I have to tell you that this story is my first attempt in writing a smutty f/f fic, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> And please, let me know your opinion about it. Reviews are very important for authors :)
> 
> As always, don't forget I am not an English native speaker and I am sorry for any typos and mistakes.
> 
> Now, enjoy it!

_ Against the door of Alex's apartment _

  
  
Alex Danvers moans and her hands find her shoulders, trying to breathe, trying to decide whether or not she should push her away. They’re out in the hallway. The door to her apartment is right behind her and she tries to gather the words to tell her that they can’t do there. But then Maggie Sawyer is pushing the hem of her dress up her thighs and all desire to protest vanishes from her mind.   
  
Alex’s hand curves around the back of her girlfriend’s neck and she tugs her in roughly for a kiss. She moans, drowning in her mouth, her tongue swirling around hers, and the ever familiar Maggie-induced fog starts to roll in. 

Maggie presses her back against the door behind her and Alex’s hands begin to rub up and down her chest, wishing she could touch her warm bare skin. But they really can’t do that out in the hallway.   
  
Alex gasps as Maggie’s hand dives between her thighs and her hips involuntarily jerk forward. Her fingers curve into the lapels of her leather jacket, holding on, her knees nearly shaking, knowing what she is about to do.   
  
Maggie pulls her head back so she can watch and she stares into Alex's eyes as she takes her index and middle fingers and rubs her through her panties. Alex's lips part and she moans softly, her body always so sensitive to Maggie touch – especially when she touches her like this.   
  
“You want me?” She asks in a low whisper that makes Alex shiver and she presses her more firmly against the door.   
  
Alex manages to nod and her fingers grip Maggie’s hair. “Yes,” she whispers, her hips jerking out again and her mouth covering hers as the detective’s fingers push her panties aside and then they are thrusting inside of her. Alex cries out, Maggie’s mouth smothering it, and her fingers tighten in her hair, her back arching from the door.   
  


Maggie stretches her fingers inside of her, trying to reach as deeply as she can and Alex’s fingers grip her hair perhaps a bit too tightly but she doesn’t even feel it. All she feels is the slickness and the tightness of her girlfriend and her inner muscles squeezing around her fingers.   
  
“Oh,  _ yeah _ ,” Maggie smirks against her throat as she gives her wrist a small flick, her fingers twisting inside of her and Alex gasps. “You want me.”   
  
“Oh, shut up,” Alex tries to glare at her but at that moment her thumb scrapes across her clit and she can’t help but cry out.   
  


 

* * *

 

_In Alex’s lab_

  
  
“You have no idea how hot you are,” Maggie tells her, her fingers unbuttoning her black pants, her body pinning Alex against one of the desks in her lab at the DEO.   
  
Alex smiles, linking her fingers behind her neck and she brings her forehead down, resting it against hers, their eyes staring into one another’s. 

“You are so easily turned on,” she teases her and she bites down on her bottom lip as Maggie’s hand dives into her pants. 

“Maggie,” she whispers on an exhale of breath. “Right here?” She glances towards the lab door before back into her girlfriend’s eyes.   
  
“You are so hot,” she says again. “When you are so nerdy, speaking about aliens’ dna and chemical reactions.”   
  
Alex blushes and smiles, her eyes sparkling. “Now you understand why I get so turned on when I watch you in action,” she teases – or she tries to – but she’s already wet and Maggie is already touching her, just lightly on her outside folds through her panties but it’s enough.   
  
“You can sneeze and it turns me on,” Maggie says, her voice low, her breath warm across Alex’s face and she watches her face as her fingers play with her between her thighs.   
  
The agent blushes deeper at that and her head falls back as Maggie leans in, scraping her mouth down the side of her throat as her fingers rub with just a bit more pressure.

Alex’s arms wrap around Maggie’s shoulders, holding on, her hips beginning to slowly move against her hand.   
  
“Oh!  _ Excuse me _ !”   
  
Both Maggie and Alex turn their heads and see a frazzled DEO newbie agent rushing out of the lab, sputtering apologies, the door swinging shut behind him. 

They didn’t even hear the agent come in and Maggie sighs heavily, her hand stopping. She assumes Alex will want to stop now that someone has walked in on them. 

Alex, though, immediately lets out a whine of protest and one of her arms unwraps from around Maggie and drops down between them. 

Her own hand reaches into her pants and finds Maggie’s and she stares into her eyes, seeing the surprise in her look.   
  
“Don’t stop,” Alex gasps and her hips jolt forward, wanting her touch again.   
  
Maggie does stop though but only so she can sink down to her knees on the floor in front of her, her hands pulling down both her pants and panties in the process.   
  


 

* * *

 

_In Kara’s bathroom_  

  
  
“This is bad,” Alex giggles against her lips. “Even for us.”   
  
“No one will know. They’re all in the living room, too busy with games. Plus, they have all had way too much alcohol,” Maggie tells her, her hands sweeping up and down the sides of her body as she backs her into the bathroom, closing the door with a click behind them.   
  
“Maybe, but Maggie,” she finds herself being guided against a tiled wall. “This is Kara’s house,” she reminds her. “Supergirl. My sister.”   
  
Maggie grins though, pressing her lips to hers and Alex’s protests end immediately as she kisses her in return, her hands sliding onto her cheeks and then down her breasts, rubbing her up and down through her flannel shirt. 

Their tongues tangle together as Maggie kiss her deeply and her hands slid down, gripping her ass and gently squeezing it.

“Maggie,” Alex sighs and her fingers shake as she tries to unbutton her girlfriend’s shirt.   
  
All she wants to do is stay there and let Maggie have her way with her because she’s kissing her and touching her and her chest feels like it’s about to explode and her body is already on fire. She arches her hips from the wall and her fingers grip her long wavy hair.   
  
Alex isn’t sure when Maggie has unzipped her tight skinny jeans as she feels her fingers pushing inside of her. She spreads her thighs and she jerks her hips, wanting more. One and then two fingers and then she pulls out and dives back in, this time with three and it’s tight but it still feels incredible. She always makes her feel incredible. She squirms her hips against her fingers, her hands dropping and fingers curling, as they try to grasp something against the cool tiled wall.   
  
“So beautiful,” Maggie murmurs into her ear as she brings her fingers in and out, steadily thrusting, the heel of her hand rubbing her clit, and it’s too much and yet, not enough.   
  
Alex doesn’t care anymore that they are hidden away in her sister’s bathroom, profaning it. 

She needs more and she needs it now.   
  


 

* * *

 

_In the Hall of L-Corp_

  
  
There is a gala hosted by Lena Luthor at the L-Corp, after they eventually defeat CADMUS.

Obviously, both Maggie and Alex are attending the event, wearing fancy dresses and enjoying the evening.   
  
Alex giggles, her head slightly circling from the too many flutes of champagne she has drank so far that evening, and Maggie smiles, holding her hand as they walk through the hall on the first floor. No one else is there with them and Alex is the one to take advantage. 

She breaks away from her and giggles again, scampering ahead of her. Maggie grins and takes off after her, laughing. She turns a corner and Maggie catches her, spinning her around, pushing her back against a glass wall.   
  
Their lips are curved into smiles as they kiss and then Alex gasps, shocked, when Maggie suddenly drops to her knees in front of her. 

She suddenly feels impossibly sober. Her dress is flipped up over Maggie’s and Alex does her best to swallow, her throat feeling dry as she feels her warm breath exhale onto her. 

Maggie’s hands slid up her thighs and then she is pulling her panties down. 

“Maggie,” she whimpers because although her head is hidden beneath her dress, she can imagine her eyes closed as she inhales her. And despite all the times they have done this, Alex can’t help but blush.   
  
_ Thunk _ !   
  
The back of her head collides with the glass wall behind her when Maggie nose is rubbing against her clit, nuzzling her there and licking her slowly and lazily like a cat with a bowl of cream. And her fingers… Alex can’t believe what her fingers are doing.   
  
She gasps and her entire body lurches forward as her index finger suddenly enters into her. She hasn’t been expecting it yet and she loves that Maggie always manage to surprise her.   
  


 

* * *

 

_ On the living room floor _

  
  
Maggie struggles to keep her eyes open but it’s always nearly impossible for her to when she is embedded deeply inside of Alex.    
They lie on the floor between the couch and the coffee table in Alex’s living room, Maggie’s hands grip her hips as Alex straddles her face, her fingers gripping – occasionally pulling – the detective’s hair and the inside of her thighs pressing to her ears. 

Maggie can hear her moan and gasp and her hips slowly rock against her mouth as she uses her tongue on her, swirling it deeply inside of her.   
  
“Maggie,” Alex whispers, panting, and Maggie cranes her neck upward, pressing her face even harder against her and she nearly smirks when Alex practically squeals. 

“Oh…  _ shit _ ,” Alex moans and her fingers tighten in Maggie’s hair, her nails in her scalp. “Maggie!”   
  
Maggie suddenly grabs her and she lifts Alex from her face, setting her down on the couch as if she weighs nothing. 

She doesn’t keep them separated for very long, though. Alex barely has time to inhale a lungful of air before Maggie is kneeling before her and two of her fingers are inside of her, thrusting in hard and deep, and Alex’s entire body arches and she cries out.   
  
Maggie uses her whole arm to fuck her, bringing it back and forth, her fingers stretching her and pounding her from the inside out, rubbing against spots that only she can reach. Alex twists and turns, her body almost trying to get away from her girlfriend but Maggie knows that she doesn’t want her to stop. 

Her entire body is covered in a sheen of perspiration and Alex bends her knees, resting her feet up on the couch with her and spreading herself wider. Maggie takes the invitation and she leans down, fastening her lips around her clit as her fingers never lose their speed, fucking her as hard as she can.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ On the beach  _

 

Alex lays on her back on the towel spread out on the warm sand, slightly uneasy but at the same time, Maggie is rubbing suntan lotion into her stomach and how couldn’t she be relaxed when her newlywed wife is doing that? The breeze blows past her ears and Alex can hear the quiet crash of the surf as it rolls in steady waves against the beach.

The resort where they are staying owns the largest strip of private  beach in Jamaica and, since it is a couples-only resort, couples are scattered few and far in between, each wanting their own privacy from everyone else. 

A couple members of the staff brought Maggie and Alex lounge chairs and an umbrella, setting everything up in the sand for them and bringing them their drinks, but after that, they made themselves scarce and now Maggie and Alex are alone. 

At least, Alex hopes they are alone. They are right there in the open, foregoing the chairs and lying on the towel underneath the umbrella.

Maggie’s lips trail across Alex’s collarbone as her right hand rubs in circles around her bellybutton, the lotion more than lathered into her skin but the agent isn’t going to complain.

“Maggie, are you sure-”

“Yeah, Alex,” Maggie answers before she can finish the question and she notices how she lowers her lips down her sternum towards her breasts, not even looking around. “No one is around. I promise.”

Alex wants to protest more because no matter how much she loves and wants her and despite them being on their honeymoon, she has never been the one for such public sex like this. 

They’ve had sex in bathrooms at bars before with the privacy of stalls or in her car in dark parking lots but this is a whole new level and she doesn’t want anyone to stumble upon them.

If she is going to protest however, it all dies on her lips when Maggie’s hand snakes into her bikini bottoms, her mouth falling open in a soft moan as her middle finger feels her clit.

“So swollen,” Maggie murmures into the patch of skin between Alex’s breasts. “Throbbing… So wet…”

“Please,” Alex hears herself begging but for what, her mind is in a complete fog.

Maggie begins to rub slow circles around her clit with his middle finger and Alex lifts her hips, pressing them towards her hand. 

“How can your clit be that swollen… how can you be so wet if you don’t want me?”

“I do want you,” Alex nearly whimpers. “Please…”

Lifting her head from her breasts, Maggie watches her as she begins rubbing her fingers up and down the lips of Alex’s sex. 

“What do you want me to do, Alex?” She asks, propping herself up on her elbow as her other hand remains in her bikini bottoms, feeling her getting wetter with each passing second.

She looks up at the beach, making sure that no one was around. Her back is to everyone else, plenty of space separating them, but no one can see Alex past her body and that is on purpose. 

Maggie can be a little kinky sometimes and she is all for public sex on a beach in Jamaica with her wife, but not at the expense of Alex being uncomfortable or embarrassed.

Alex runs her tongue along the roof of her dry mouth, but then her lips open in a moan as two of Maggie’s fingers suddenly fill her, her back bowing off the towel and her hands grip clumps of sand on either side of her, cool in the shade of the umbrella. 

Her eyes are closed but she can feel Maggie staring at her as she works her two fingers in, rubbing against her slick inner walls, before dragging them back, almost until they are completely out, before thrusting them right back in. 

Her hips rose, meeting Maggie’s speed, and when she bites down on her lower lip, Maggie lowers her mouth, nipping at it herself, freeing it.

“Don’t,” she murmurs. “No one is near us, Alex. Let me hear you.”

Alex forces herself to open her eyes and looks up at her wife

Her mouth is still hanging open and when she moans out loud without trying to censor herself, Maggie’s eyes somehow manage to darken even further.

“You are so beautiful,” she tells her and  _ that  _ is what makes Alex blush.

She smiles, one Maggie mirrors, before bringing her head down again, giving her another kiss. This time though, she keeps her lips to Alex’s, kissing her as her fingers continue their ministrations between her legs, bringing her closer and closer to that edge.

“I love you,” Alex gasps, her back and hips arching again, her shoulders pressing back into the sand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Maggie replies, pressing again their lips together.

She twists her fingers inside of Alex, crooking them upwards and wiggling them back and forth and her orgasm is nearly instantaneous. G-spot orgasms are always the most intense for her when compared to a clit-induced ones and Maggie knows that she has to kiss Alex or  _ everyone _ on that beach, no matter how far away they are, will hear her.

“God, I wish it was my head down there,” she murmurs in her ear once her orgasm finally starts fading after long minutes.

Alex groans at that and pulls her down for another kiss. 

Then, when Maggie pulls her fingers reluctantly from her body and her bikini bottoms and puts them into her mouth, Alex nearly comes again.

 

* * *

 

 

_ On the kitchen counter _

 

“Alex!” Maggie exclaims when she suddenly lifts her up and sets her down on the kitchen counter. “Alex, what the hell are you doing?”

Alex leans into her, bracing her hands on either side of her, trapping her in. “What do you do for me when I’m pissed off?” She asks.

“No, Alex,” she shakes her head. “I am way too pissed off right now.”

Alex ignores her though and leans in, pressing her lips to hers. 

Maggie is still trying to say something, her lips moving against hers, her words muffled but Alex doesn’t pull away. One of her hands lifts to her cheek and the other grasps her thigh and she kisses her a bit harder. It only takes seconds for Maggie to give in. She lifts her arms and slides them around her wife’s shoulders.

Maggie is wearing a t-shirt and  Alex’s hands glide under it, pushing it upwards. 

Maggie moans softly as Alex cups her breasts through her bra and her back arches. 

They break her lips away only to yank her shirt up and Maggie lifts her arms, helping Alex. 

She also unclasps her bra, flinging it behind her and she doesn’t hesitate in leaning forward and enclosing her lips around one of her nipples.

The breath catches in Maggie’s throat and her head falls back, her fingers gripping Alex’s hair, holding onto her. She really has no idea how Alex does this. 

She is so pissed. Livid. Furious. She wants to kill her idiotic and homophobic colleague.

Or rather, she had wanted to kill her idiotic and homophobic colleague.

But now, her wife is sucking on her nipples, tongue flicking, teeth grazing, and she gasps when her hands slide down to the button of her jeans. She tries to swallow the cotton in her throat but she can’t close her mouth to form enough moisture. She lets out another moan and this time, there is no protest when Alex unbuttons her jeans and silently urges her to lift her hips. Maggie braces her hands and hoists herself up just enough for Alex to jerk her jeans and panties off.

The air of the kitchen is cold and she knows it’s because she’s sitting there on the counter completely naked. 

Usually she does this for Alex. When her job sends her blood pressure spiking through the roof, Maggie will smile and kiss her and go down on her, calming her.

It’s Alex’s turn now to calm her down.

Alex lifts her head and gives Maggie one more firm kiss before sinking down to her knees in front of her, her hands on her thighs, spreading them apart. Her cheeks are flushed and she laughs breathlessly as Alex grins and moves in. 

She is glistening. Alex can see – and smell – how much Maggie wants this and right now, all she cares about is getting her wife off. 

And even though she has been expecting it, Maggie still lets out a sharp gasp when Alex’s tongue touches her for the first time. She traces her outer folds with her tongue and nuzzles her nose against her clit and the breath catches in Maggie’s throat.

Alex’s hands slide over her hips, holding onto her as her tongue finds her clit, tracing random patterns against it, and Maggie can’t help but let out a moan, arching  up so quickly, her head nearly hits the cabinet behind her.

Her fingers dig into Alex’s scalp and Alex buries her face in deeper, her tongue leaving her clit and dipping inside of her. Her thumbs are on either side of her folds, spreading her open and her mouth covers her.

Maggie is panting and chanting her name and she hears herself swearing but she doesn’t even know all of what she is saying. She can’t hear anything past the blood roaring in her ears and she can’t concentrate on anything except her wife tongue, licking her and licking  _ in _ her.

She is so wet and so close and she is whimpering for Alex to give her more.

And that’s when Alex eventually slips two fingers inside of her, curling at just the right angle, and her tongue is on her clit again. It’s too perfect and too much. Maggie is on fire and all she can do is hold onto her, crying out and then coming. 

Alex doesn’t move away. Her fingers remain pumping inside of her and her tongue is dragging across her clit and holding onto her as she quivers on the counter above her.

When she finally does pull back, she can see that Maggie is completely flushed, panting, her chest heaving up and down and her eyes can barely stay open. 

She looks down at Alex and she grins up at her, laughing when Maggie jokingly gives her two thumbs up.

Alex kisses her knee affectionately and then pushes herself up to her feet, leaning in and kissing her, letting her taste herself. 

Maggie moans and her hands cup Alex’s cheeks, prolonging the kiss, wanting her lips to linger on hers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> If you want to follow me and chat about these two cuties, I am ms-hgolightly on Tumblr.


End file.
